wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 19 hunter twinking guide
You decided to make a level 19 hunter twink? It won't be easy, or enjoyable, until your character is Battleground-ready. It will take a lot of well planned time and/or a big hand from one or more helpful higher levels, not to mention quite a few resources from your other characters or from an Auction House. The good news: at level 19 hunters are one of the most feared classes and with good reason as they are able to consistently out dps most if not all other classes, they have superior methods of slowing with Concussive shot and they have Aspect of the Hawk (ranged attack power increased by 15%). They are also able to track both humanoids AND beasts in their minimap, making them invaluable scouts as well as high dps nukes and with the right race and profession combinations they can even get self heals, making them much more difficult to kill. The bad news: Hunters have a fatal flaw - a line of sight which limits how often they are able to attack. That being stated, a team composed entirely or almost entirely of twink hunters in the 19 battlegrounds will be difficult, if not impossible, to beat. Note: With the anticipated changes coming to hunters in Cataclysm, some of the gear listed below will be subject to change. All intellect, for example, will lose its primary value of providing mana and secondary value of providing attack power with the talent Careful Aim. Also, all heirloom gear will likely either a) be changed to reflect these values in Cataclysm or b) become outdated and replaced with new Cataclysm bind on account gear (assuming Blizzard makes new BtA gear in Cataclysm). As of now, however, this guide is largely incorrect and incomplete. Choosing your race If you don't care much about the looks of your new character, you might want to consult the table below to maximize the potential of your twink. The main attribute is Agility although some players prefer a higher Stamina base stat. Intellect also plays a factor for Hunters as you'll burn through your mana constantly Alliance Hunters choosing Agility end up with a Night Elf, while choosing for Stamina will lead to a Dwarf. It should be noted, however, that for alliance the Draenei are potentially the most survivable race due to their racial ability Gift of the Naaru which is a heal over time that is based on the attack power of the hunter. See table below for level 19 base stats: Horde Hunters choosing Agility end up with a Troll or a Blood Elf, while choosing for Stamina will lead to a Tauren or Orc. The latter are of course the most interesting due to Blood Fury (yes this stacks with ranged DPS), Command, Axe Specialization, and Hardiness. See table below for level 19 base stats : Professions All professions have potentially useful items for hunters, but not necessarily at all levels. The three gathering professions (Mining, Herbalism and Skinning) will most likely provide the most useful buffs, however Engineering and Jewelcrafting have a few useful items as well. Don't forget First Aid because it will give you access to bandages - the best of which can heal you much more quickly than basic food. At level 19, you can level your gathering skills to level 225. Each provides you with an extra ability that can prove invaluable. *Herbalism teaches Lifeblood a simple instant healing spell with a temporary haste rating buff that grows in strength every 75 skill points. This skill is considered critical for any hunter since it extends their survivability well beyond normal. this skill can be learn up to 200 skill points. *First Aid is a critical skill, though a secondary one, that will allow the twink to make Mageweave Bandages and use Heavy Runecloth Bandages. This means a heal for up to 2,000 points every two minutes. They are best used out of combat, however, as damage causes the bandaging & healing to stop. *Engineering provides the player with the ability to use explosives and either at skill level 150 or at skill level 140. At 150 the engineer is able to craft which are very useful for inflicting extra damage at close range, or other forms of dynamite such as which either inflict extra damage or stun opponents for a short time. *Jewelcrafting provides the ability to create Heavy Stone Statue which heals for roughly 400 damage over 20 seconds, even in combat, which can be useful in tight situations. When used in combination with Lifeblood from Herbalism (and Gift of the Naaru if the player is Draenai), the player will be able to take significant amounts of punishment. The other professions: *Inscription allows the player to create their own scrolls, which can be useful for crafting Scroll of Agility II, but it doesn't provide any inherent ability until the player is higher level. *Alchemy allows the player to craft many useful potions that they need, but again doesn't provide any inherent usefulness to the player until they have reached skill level 400+ *Blacksmithing allows a highly skilled player (400+) to place a socket in their gloves, but again twinks cannot benefit from this because they are too low. It may be useful to have a side-alt of low to moderate level (15+) simply to be able to train in order to be able to make potions and scrolls for all of your twink's needs. Pre-Warlords professions *Mining gave Toughness (mining) (removed with Warlords of Draenor) up to rank 3, to skill level 225, providing +7 stamina. *Skinning gave Master of Anatomy (removed with Warlords of Draenor) up to rank 3, providing +9 to your critical strike rating. This is excellent for those hunters focusing on agility and critical strike. Equipment This is a summary of the most applicable items for a Hunter twink. Some options (such as ) were not included as they are clearly the last resort, they offer no statistics (or inferior statistics) and will generally lower the level of the twink overall. Please note that the order in which these items appear is important; the items are ranked from top to bottom, although in some cases personal preference may dictate that items toward the bottom are better. To make the choice somewhat easier, the drop percentages for certain items are included as provided by Wowhead. The best statistics have been included for those items that have a range of potential statistics (such as the listed under weapons). Also note: heirloom items suffer no durability loss in either pvp or pve combat due to attacks or death. Also one more thing some item have been grandfather with the release of Mist of Pandaria (as in you can't get them anymore but if you do have them you can still use them.) *'Head' ** ** ** however the fishing boots require level 35. ** (BoE) Engineering (150) ** (BoE) Engineering (140) *'Neck' ** - available in Ashenvale near the southern side or - available in the Barrens near the northern route to Ashenvale. Both are (BoP) and a reward for playing in Warsong Gulch. This item is really easy to purchase and the alternatives are very poor so you should get it asap. *'Shoulder' ** +5 Agility, +5 stamina, +3 intellect, +10 attack power and +10% Experience at level 19 (Chain/Leather) ** +4 Agility, +6 Stamina, +4 Resilience Rating, +8 Attack Power and +10% Experience at level 19 (Chain/Leather) ** +69 Armor, +4 Stamina, +14 Attack Power, +4 Hit Rating (1.89%) and +10% Experience at level 19 (Leather only) ** +69 Armor, +6 Stamina, +3 Agility, +8 Attack Power, +4 Resilience Rating and +10% Experience at level 19 (Leather only) ** Quest reward from or ** (BoP) Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns (63% chance) *'Back ** (BoP) ( of the bandit = +4 Agility +4 Stamina +8 Attack Power) Note: This item was introduced in patch 3.3 as random reward loot for queuing with other random players and finishing a dungeon. ** At Lvl 19 the stats are +37 armor, +3 Agility, +5 Stamina, +2 Crit Strike, +2 Haste rating. ** (BoE) World Drop ** (BoE) Tailoring ** (BoP) Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns (44% chance) *'Chest' ** +6 Agility, +6 Stamina, +4 Intellect, +13 Attack Power, +10% Experience at level 19 (Chain/Leather) ** +10 Stamina, +13 Attack Power, +6 Hit Rating, +10% Experience at level 19 (Leather only) ** (BoE) created through Leatherworking ** (BoE) ** (Horde Only) ** (Wailing Caverns) *'Wrists' ** 44 Armor, +3 Agility, +4 Stamina, +3 Critical Strike (1.39% @ L16). Dropped by: Lord Walden, Drop Chance: 10.76% ** (BoE) World Drop ** ***...of the Monkey (BoE) (+3 Agility, +3 Stamina) World Drop ***...of the Eagle (BoE) (+3 Intellect, +3 Stamina) World Drop ***...of the Falcon (BoE) (+3 Agility, +3 Intellect) World Drop ***...of Power (BoE) (+10 Attack Power) World Drop ***...of Agility (BoE) (+5 Agility) World Drop ***...of Intellect (BoE) (+5 Intellect) World Drop ***...of Stamina (BoE) (+5 Stamina) World Drop ** (BoE) Rare drop from Shadowfang Keep *'Hands' ** (BoE) Dropped by Druid of the Fang in Wailing Caverns (1.2% chance) This seems low, but there are over 20 Druid of the Fang, increasing the drop rate significally and it's BOE so checking your AH may help. ** ***...of the Monkey (BoE) (+4 Agility, +4 Stamina) World Drop ***...of the Eagle (BoE) (+4 Intellect, +4 Stamina) World Drop ***...of the Falcon (BoE) (+4 Agility, +4 Intellect) World Drop ** (BoE) Drop from the Foreman Thistlenettle just outside the entrance to the Deadmines. *'Waist' ** (BoP) Loot is a random reward for queuing with other random players and finishing a dungeon. (of the bandit =+5 agility +5 stamina +10 attack power) Note: Added in patch 3.3 ** ** (BoP) Dropped by Odo the Blindwatcher in Shadowfang Keep (55% chance) ** (BoE) Dropped by Captain Greenskin in the Deadmines (Medium 25% - 50% chance) ** (BoE) Leatherworking (115) Pattern is a quest reward from ** (BoP) Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns (10% chance) *'Legs' ** @ lvl 19 +160 armor, +6 Agility, +10 stamina, +4 crit strike, and +4 haste ** @ lvl 19 +98 Armor, +6 Agility, +10 Stamina, +4 Crit Strike, +4 Haste ** (BoP) Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns (17% chance) ** (BoE) World Drop ** or ***…of Power (BoE) (+16 Attack Power) World Drop ***…of the Monkey (BoE) (+5 Agility, +5 Stamina) World Drop ***…of the Falcon (BoE) (+5 Agility, +5 Intellect) World Drop ** (BoP) Dropped by Gilnid in Deadmines (56% chance) *'Feet' ** (BoP) Quest reward from Ebru in Wailing Caverns ** (BoP) Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns (21% chance) ** (BoP) Quest reward from ** (BoE) (of the Falcon = +4 Agility, +4 Intellect) ** (BoE) (+8 Agility, +3 Strength) World Drop *'Finger' ** (BoP) Quest reward from This quest is available starting from level 16, but will require the help of a higher level player in order to complete the chain since it requires the player to run through the deadmines and the stockades as well as defeat two level 30-31 mobs in order to finish. ** (BoP) Dropped by Gilnid in The Deadmines (37% chance) ** (BtA) - won from the Kaluak Fishing Derby. At level 19 it provides 3 stamina 2 hit rating and 5 crit rating. ** or (BoP) Reward in Warsong Gulch ** *** ... of the Monkey (BoE) (+3 Agility, +3 Stamina) World Drop *** ... of the Falcon (BoE) (+3 Agility, +3 Intellect) World Drop ** *** ... of the Eagle (BoE) (+3 Intellect, +3 Stamina) World Drop ** (BoE) Drops from Leech Widow, a level 24 rare mob spider found in the Wetlands. ** (BoP) Quest reward from ** (BoE) World Drop *'Trinket' ** (BoP) Quest reward from ** or Gives +6 resilience at level 19. ** or (BoP) Honor reward ** Gives +6 haste rating at level 19. ** Engineering (140) required to use this item *'Weapon' Hunters can use Axes, Daggers, Fist Weapons, Polearms, Staves, and Swords but doing so replaces thier range weapons as of patch 5.0.1 *'Ranged' ** (BoP) Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns (17% chance) ** ***Statistics at level 19: ***Binds to account ***Ranged ***Speed 2.80, 39.20 - 72.80 Damage ***(20.0 damage per second) ***Equip: Improve Agility +6. ***Equip: Improves critical strike rating +6. ***Equip: Improves hit rating by +6. ***It's a good bow when using it as your main weapon. It's slower and it does not match the DPS of . ** ***Statistics at level 19: ***Binds to account ***Ranged ***Speed 2.90 ***(15.0 damage per second), 30-56 damage ***Equip: Increases attack power by +3. ***Equip: Improves critical strike rating by +2. ***Equip: Improves resilience by +1. ***Some commenters believe that this does better damage than either or due to it's high-end damage. has the chance for a proc, however, and while certain racials (dwarven, for example) favor the gun, others favor the bow. ** or (BoP) Reward in Warsong Gulch ** (BoE) World Drop Enhancements Note that as of Patches 3.1 and 3.2 many enhancements were nerfed with a level requirement. This includes arcana head augments, many leatherworking armor kits, gun/bow scopes, etc. The listing below has been updated to 3.2. *'Back' ** Permanently enchant a cloak to increase Agility and dodge by 8. this enchant is dropped in AQ and can also be bought in Outlands if you are a enchanter. *'Chest' ** +4 All Stats ** +100 Health (This is once more available with patch 3.2, the level restriction that was added in 3.1 having been removed.) *'Wrists' ** +9 Stamina *'Hands' ** +15 Agility *'Legs' ** +24 Armor (can only be used on BoE gear) ** +16 Armor *'Feet' ** minor increase in speed (always recommended) ** +7 Agility ** +7 Stamina ** +5 Hit rating *'Weapon' ** +25 Agility (only for two-handed weapons) ** +15 Agility (only for one-handed weapons) thes could be used but the main weapon for a hunter is now ranged weapons only as of patch 5.0.1 *'Ranged' ** +2 Damage - Engineering (110) Potions, Elixirs, Food and Other Useful Items *A list of useful potions: *A list of useful elixirs. Note: A player can only have one active Battle elixir and one active Guardian elixir on them at a time and elixirs can only be used in the battlegrounds, not in arenas. *A list of useful food: Note: Unless otherwise noted, most food buffs only last 15 minutes. Items that do not provide buffs or provide less than the standard +6 Stamina, +6 Spirit have not been included. Seasonal only food items such as those available during Pilgrim's Bounty and Hallow's End are also not included. *Other useful items: Glyphs Level 19 player can no longer use glyphs. This change took effect with patch 4.0 Useful Buffs Note: all buffs can now only go to rank 2 per level 19 requirements. It is no longer possible to attain level 70+ from high levels and retain them in battlegrounds. Also note: group (notably raid buffs) buffs are immediately debuffed upon leaving the group, so unless the twink has received an individual buff from a priest, druid, paladin, etc. then that buff will no longer be present upon entering Warsong Gulch. *Power Word: Fortitude gives a minimum Stamina increase of 3. *Mark of the Wild gives a minimum Armor increase of 25. *A player can now have only one scroll active at a time. is probably the most useful but others can be used if agility scrolls are not available including , , and . *The hunter can also use a on their pet to increase pet crit from 5% to 5.7% if the pet has no other buffs that affect agility. Talent Builds As of Patch 5.0.1 at level 10, you pick a Specialization which will incude Attacks just for that specialization, and at lvl 15, 30, 45, 60, 75, and 90 you get to pick from the telant tree. These can be changed using without out see you trainer using Vanishing Powder (up to lvl 80), Dust of Disappearance (lvl 81 and above), and Tome of the Clear Mind (lvl 86 and above) As for a level 19 Hunter you get to choose from three talents at level 15. *Posthaste - Your Disengage frees you from all movement impairing effects and increases your movement speed by 60% for 8 sec. *Narrow Escape - When you Disengage, you also activate a web trap which encases all targets within 8 yards in sticky webs, preventing movement for 8 sec. *Croughing Tiger, Hidden Chimera - Reduces the cooldown of Disengage by 10 sec, and the cooldown of Deterrence by 60 sec. Pets Pets can learn one of three specialization (no matter the type of pet) which each set has their own set attacks. Useful Macros These Macros will be of some use to you in Battlegrounds or in World PvP. Eagle Eye #show #showtooltip /cast !Eagle Eye This simple Macro will allow you to chain cast Eagle Eye. This can be useful for; *Seeing out of Line of Sight in Warsong Gulch. *Spying on towns and cities. *Having fun ;) Note: This macro can't defy Eagle Eye's 50,000 yard range. (more to come soon) Tips & Hints Useful information. Notes and Remarks *It is possible to get to . Either run north from Ashenvale to the Deadwood village west of the Emerald Sanctuary, or have a Warlock summon you to Timbermaw Hold. Run into some mobs and die, then follow someone killing Deadwood Furbolgs in Felpaw Village until you reach honored. Unfortunately, the pouch is only available as an offhand item, the healing ability doesn't work at level 19, the pouch cannot be used in combination with two-handed weapons, and (most importantly) cannot be used with ranged weapons. **Incidentally, the same method can be used with Sporeggar to get the and the by killing Bog Lords. The used to buy these items can be purchased from the Auction House. * Doesn't offer any buffs, but if the entire team eats one then they will change into either a ninja or a pirate, which can be confusing to the other team. Quest Information * - Last part of a 3 part quest chain rewards 12515-13765 raw experience (depending on the source), not including xp from mobs. * - Last part of a 7 part quest chain rewards 8690 raw experience, not including xp from mobs. * - This quest rewards 2500 raw experience, not including xp from mobs. * - This quest rewards 3300 raw experience, not including xp from mobs. Requires level 18. * - Last part of a 7 part quest chain rewards 6070 raw experience, not including xp from mobs. External links Category:Guides Category:Twinks Category:Twinking guides